


Taken

by Zaikia



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Horror, Rape, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shell runs from Alex and unfortunately, she gets caught. Rated M for smut/rape. Alex/Shell pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

The 19-year old ran as fast as she could down the forest path. She was panting heavily, her face riddled in fear. She ran from the older male, hearing his running footsteps nearly and rapidly reaching her. 

“You can't escape Shell and you fucking know it!!” She heard Alex shout angrily. 

Shell stayed silent, only her panting and gasping for breath could be heard. She ran down a smaller path that had thickened brush and such, including a large thorn bush. Shell looked behind her to see if Alex was still running after her and she yelped as her foot caught a rock stuck in the ground. 

She rolled right into the thorn bush and cried out in pain as the thorns dug into her clothes and the little skin that showed off. Mostly her face, neck and parts of her arms and hands. “Fuck..!” Shell swore and struggled to get out of the thorn bush. She was bleeding a bit by the time she got out of the thorn bush and continued to run, but her only way out was blocked off by none other than Alex. 

“I told you you can't escape.” He smirked darkly, his eyes gleaming from behind his glasses. 

“Yeah...but I can fucking try!” She yelled at him and bolted to the right, hoping she could escape through the thick brush, but Alex caught up to her before she got halfway through the brush. His hand wrapped around her wrist and gripped tightly to the point of leaving bruises on her skin. “Let go you dick!!” She screamed at him and landed a right hook to his jaw. 

Alex staggered back a bit, but he regained his stance and pulled Shell flush against him, grinning. His arms locked around her back, holding her to him tightly so there was no room left between them. “Alex, let me go!!” She shouted and tried to knee him in the groin, but his leg moved to where she couldn't even get close to hitting his most sensitive area. 

Shell bashed her face against his and he groaned out, his grip loosening a little. Shell was able to wiggle out of his hold and ran. She ran faster than ever, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to see if Alex was going after her. 

All of a sudden, she tripped over a second rock and went tumbling down a hill at a fast pace. She screamed when her side connected with a hard rock, causing her to roll onto her back and stay there, her arms wrapped her now bruising ribs, whimpering in pain. 

Alex found her quickly and quickly got some rope from his back pocket and grabbed her hands in his larger ones, tying them over her head. He then got up and began to drag her through the forest. “Let me go!!” Shell screamed and thrashed and kicked violently as she was dragged through the forest. 

Alex ignored her pleas and screams as he dragged her for about 15 minutes before he came to the Red Tower. He grinned to himself and dragged Shell inside, quickly using the leftover rope that kept her hands together and tied the rope to the ladder tightly. He stepped back and looked down at her thrashing form, grinning. 

“I told you once before you can't escape Shell.” He chuckled and got down, straddling her waist. 

“Alex, get off!!” She tried to throw him off, but he was too strong. She already feared what he had in mind for her. “Alex, please...!” 

“Y'know...” He began, ignoring her pleas. “I always thought you were attractive. Ever since Tim and I asked you to be apart of my film project. I guess you can say I like you-.” 

“IN A TWISTED, PSYCHO WAY!” She screamed at him angrily. The bastard had already taken her first kiss years before he vanished. She was deadly afraid of what he would take next. She winced as Alex grabbed her jaw in a tight grip, tight enough to leave bruises. 

His dark eyes burned into her hazel ones and he grinned when he saw the fear in them. “I'm going to make you scream out my name.” He chuckled darkly before he forced his lips against hers, causing Shell to squirm underneath him. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to at least kick him off, but he sat on her thighs. His tongue flickered against her lips, but she kept her lips closed and refused him entry into her mouth. Alex growled and bit down on her lip hard, splitting her lip open badly. She cried out from the pain and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. 

Shell felt tears form from behind her closed eyes. She pulled against the ropes that held her tightly to the ladder, knowing she was going to have bruises and rope burns after Alex was finished with her. She felt like vomiting as his tongue roughly explored her mouth, along her teeth and the roof of her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth.

Alex pulled his mouth away, licking his lips. Her mouth tasted sweet and he was dying to know what else she tasted like. “Mm, your mouth tastes sweet.” 

Blood was running down her chin from her split lip and she only looked away from him. He chuckled and then lifted up her shirt, revealing her already bruising ribs. She squirmed, still trying to get away. “Still struggling? Good, I like it when you fight.” 

“You're sick!” Shell spat out in his face. “You're completely psycho!” 

Alex wiped away the blood from his cheek and glared at her. Then without warning, he punched her hard in the ribs. Shell screamed out in agony and started crying from the pain, her ribs just screaming out. Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade and grinned when he saw the look of terror on the girl's face. 

“Better watch your mouth or this might end up in your skin.” Alex lazily dragged the blade up and down her stomach, leaving very thin cuts that slowly began to bleed. Shell whimpered quietly as the blade reached to her shirt and then she gasped when the blade went all the way through her shirt, ripping through the fabric and he then tore the rest off her torso. 

Alex smirked and put the blade under the straps of her bra, pulling it through and cutting the straps. Soon, her upper torso was bare. His hands then found her breasts and rubbed them, causing her to gasp out loudly. “N-no, don't!!” 

“Why not?” He chuckled darkly and then he pinched and twisted her nipples roughly, causing her to jerk and cry out. She was not enjoying this at all. 

Alex looked down at her pants and grinned at her. Her eyes widened with fear and she shook her head rapidly. “Oh Shell, that look on your face just makes me wanna fuck you so hard...” 

“A-Alex, please no..” She begged. 

His grin only widened and while keeping her legs down, he used both of his hands to unbuckle her pants and pull them off her pale, thin legs. Shell tried to close her legs, but Alex forced them open and kept them open. She trembled as his hands ghosted over her thighs, getting closer to one of the most personal places of her body. 

Her back arched off the ground as he began to rub her through her undies, watching her reactions. Her mouth was saying no, but her body was saying otherwise. He smirked and removed her undies and now she was fully exposed to him. His fingers rubbed her directly and she jerked again, more violently this time. 

He shoved two fingers into her and she cried out loudly from the forceful intrusion. He pumped his fingers quick and hard into her, enjoying the gasps and groans she was letting out. “A-Alex, nggh, stop!! Please!!” She yelped as he pushed his fingers in more, rubbing against her walls. 

“You're too tempting to not fuck.” He chuckled darkly and removed his fingers, then grabbed her legs and looped them over his shoulders, giving him easier access. He leaned down and dragged his tongue across her heat, making her cry out again and squirm. He pushed his tongue in, swirling it around her insides and finding every corner and crevice. He added in the same two fingers and thrusted them both along with his tongue, hearing her cries and pleas. 

Once she was ready for the main course, he pulled his tongue and fingers out, licking his lips and fingers clean. “You taste better than I imagined.” 

He unzipped his jeans, glad he wasn't wearing boxers. Shell shook her head back and forth, tears rolling down her cheeks. “P-please...no...” 

He only smirked and grabbed her hips, before plunging himself into her all the way to the base. She let out a very loud scream of pain. She felt a liquid seep out of her and she knew he broke the wall that had labeled her a virgin. Her body trembled with the pain that coursed throughout her. He was big and her body wasn't given enough time to adjust properly before he began to move, hard and fast. 

The male groaned out from the warmth and tightness. He had expected her to be tight, but not this tight. Oh well, he was adjusting easily. But he knew for sure he wasn't going to last long. It had been quite a while since he last got laid, so he was going to savor every single moment of this. He brought her legs onto his shoulders again and thrusted harder into her sweet warmth.

Shell was whimpering loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished she was dead. She would rather be dead than go through this.....and a former friend having to be the one doing this. She clenched her eyes shut, crying out and pleading for Alex to stop. But deep down, she knew he wasn't going to. 

She then yelped when he had brushed against that sensitive spot deep inside. He smirked and slammed into the spot at full force, causing her to scream loudly and arch her back. He moaned out loudly and snapped his hips, gritting his teeth as he slammed into her as hard and as fast as he could. He leaned down and bit into her shoulder deeply, teeth piercing flesh and her cries became sobbing. 

He lapped up the blood that flowed from the wound, groaning out. He could feel the heat building up and by the way her walls would clench and unclench around him, he knew she was getting close as well. Shell clenched her eyes shut again, not realizing she had opened them. She began to thrash, squirming as the heat was becoming unbearable. 

Then, she went rigid and arched her back as she screamed loudly, her voice cracking as her climax toppled her over the edge. Alex let out a very loud groan and slammed into her one last time before he released a large load into her. 

Once they were both finished, he hovered over her, breathing harshly. He soon pulled himself out of her, a mixture of her blood and his cum seeping out of her. He stood and fixed himself, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. Alex looked down at the broken girl before him, smirking. “I hope you can get out yourself Shell, because I'll be seeing you again.” 

He laughed as he walked away, highly satisfied with what he had done. True, Tim was going to be pissed at him even more, but oh well. 

Shell laid there, bleeding and barely able to move. She closed her eyes and blacked out, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. 

…...........................

“Jay, there's tracks over here!!” 

The two men came upon marks in the ground. The marks looked like someone had been dragged. Tim had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He and Jay followed the marks all the way to the Red Tower, where they found a bruised, bloodied and unconscious Shell on the ground. 

“Shell!” Both men rushed over to her and Jay took off his hoodie as Tim untied the ropes around her wrists. Once her wrists were free, Tim noticed they were very much bruised already. He was given Jay's hoodie and he wrapped her up in it. He then noticed the bruises and blood on her inner thighs. 

“Alex.....” Tim hissed angrily. 

“We gotta get her to the hospital....” Jay said quietly. He couldn't believe Alex would do such a thing.....

Tim nodded and picked up the unconscious girl, carrying her all the way back to the car. He could only imagine what the doctors would say. But there was one thing for sure. 

Tim was going to murder Alex.


End file.
